Columbo (1971 series)
''Columbo ''(TV series; 1971 - 1978, 1989 - 2003) Created by Richard Levinson and William Link Aired as part of the NBC Mystery Movie (seasons 1-6), then as a series of occasional specials (season 7), then as part of the ABC Mystery Movie (seasons 8 - 9, part of season 10), then again as a series of occasional specials (the rest of season 10). Plot Summary With his rumpled raincoat, ever-present cigar, bumbling demeanour and Sherlock Holmesian powers of deduction, disarmingly polite homicide detective Lieutenant Columbo (Peter Falk) took on some of the most cunning murderers in Los Angeles, most of whom made one fatal, irrevocable mistake: underestimating his investigative genius. Male Deaths: *Jay Acovone (Episode 10.10 Strange Bedfellows) *Richard Anderson (Episode 1.5 Lady in Waiting) *Lew Ayres (Episode 3.6 Mind Over Mayhem) *Jon Beshara (Episode 10.9 Undercover) *Raye Birk (Episode 10.11 A Trace of Murder) *Sorrell Booke (Episode 6.3 The Bye-bye Sky High I.Q. Murder Case) *Philip Bruns (Episode 4.1 An Exercise in Fatality) *Robert Carricart (Episode 5.4 A Matter of Honor) *John Davis Chandler (Episode 3.5 Publish or Perish) *Gary Conway (Episode 3.2 Any Old Port in a Storm) *Lawrence Cook (Episode 1.6 Short Fuse) *John Dehner (Episode 5.6 Last Salute to the Commodore) *Bradford Dillman (Episode 2.2: The Greenhouse Jungle) *Stephen Elliott (Episode 4.6 A Deadly State of Mind) *Greg Evigan (Episode 10.6 A Bird in the Hand...) *Joel Fabiani (Episode 7.4 How to Dial a Murder) *Peter S. Feibleman (Episode 6.2 Old Fashioned Murder) *Steve Forrest (Episode 10.6 A Bird in the Hand...) *Charles Frank (Episode 7.1 Try and Catch Me) *James Frawley (Episode 7.3: Make Me a Perfect Murder) *Michael V. Gazzo (Episode 7.2 Murder Under Glass) *Carmine Giovinazzo (Episode 10.14 Columbo Likes the Nightlife) *Don Gordon (Episode 4.2 Negative Reaction) *James Gregory (Episode 1.6 Short Fuse) *Harold Harris (Episode 9.1 Murder, A Self Portrait) *Peter Haskell (Episode 10.2 Caution: Murder Can Be Hazardous to Your Health) *Wilfrid Hyde-White (Episode 2.4 Dagger of the Mind) *Sam Jaffe (Episode 5.1 Forgotten Lady) *John Kerr (Episode 1.3 Dead Weight) *Gary Kroeger (Episode 10.4 Death Hits the Jackpot) * Jack Kruschen (Episode 2.7 Dangerous Match) * Jack Laufer (Episode 10.8 Butterfly in Shades of Grey) * André Lawrence (Episode 5.2 Case of Immunity) * Laurence Luckinbill (Episode 7.3: Make Me a Perfect Murder) * Stephen Macht (Episode 8.3 Sex and the Married Detective) * Jared Martin (Episode 2.6 A Stitch in Crime) *Chuck McCann (Episode 3.4: Double Exposure) *Daniel McDonald (Episode 10.5 No Time to Die) *Robert Middleton (Episode 3.4: Double Exposure) *Martin Milner (Episode 1.1 Murder by the Book) *Sal Mineo (Episode 5.2 Case of Immunity) * Leslie Nielsen (Episode 5.3 Identity Crisis) * Tim O'Connor (Episode 6.2 Old Fashioned Murder) * Albert Paulsen (Episode 7.5 The Conspirators) * Jeff Perry (Episode 8.2 Murder, Smoke and Shadows) * Nehemiah Persoff (Episode 5.5 Now You See Him) * Armando Pucci (Episode 10.7 It's All in the Game) * Douglas Roberts (Episode 10.14 Columbo Likes the Nightlife) * Andy Romano (Episode 8.4 Grand Deceptions) * Robert Shayne (Episode 1.4 Suitable for Framing) *Martin Sheen (Episode 3.1: Lovely But Lethal) *León Singer (Episode 10.6 A Bird in the Hand...) *Tom Simcox (Episode 4.3 By Dawn's Early Light) *Mickey Spillane (Episode 3.5 Publish or Perish) *Paul Stewart (Episode 2.8 Double Shock) *Dean Stockwell (Episode 2.3 The Most Crucial Game) *James Sutorius (Episode 10.1 Columbo Goes to College) * Ken Swofford (Episode 3.3: Candidate for Crime) * Marshall R. Teague (Episode 9.5: Uneasy Lies the Crown) * Forrest Tucker (Episode 1.7 Blueprint for Murder) * Unknown Actor 91-A (Episode 10.2 Caution: Murder Can Be Hazardous to Your Health) * Unknown Actor 94-A (Episode 10.9 Undercover) * Unknown Actor 98-A (Episode 10.12 Ashes to Ashes) * Robert Vaughn (Episode 5.6 Last Salute to the Commodore) * Harlan Warde (Pilot 2: Ransom for a Dead Man) * Chad Willett (Episode 10.13 Murder With Too Many Notes) * John Williams (Episode 2.4 Dagger of the Mind) * Edward Winter (Episode 9.4 Rest in Peace, Mrs. Columbo) * Jeff Yagher (Episode 10.10 Strange Bedfellows) * Burt Young (Episode 10.9 Undercover) * Anthony Zerbe (Episode 8.1 Columbo Goes to the Guillotine) * Louis Zorich (Episode 9.3 Agenda for Murder) Female Deaths: *Lola Albright (Episode 6.1 Fade in to Murder) *Sian Barbara Allen (Episode 3.1 Lovely but Lethal) *Poupée Bocar (Episode 4.4 Troubled Waters) *Antoinette Bower (Episode 4.2 Negative Reaction) * Barbara Colby (Episode 1.1: Murder by the Book) * Anjanette Comer (Episode 2.1 Etude in Black) * Pat Crowley (Episode 1.2 Death Lends a Hand) * Shera Danese (Episode 10.9 Undercover) * Susan Edwards (Episode 10.13 Murder With Too Many Notes) * Fionnula Flanagan (Episode 9.1 Murder, A Self Portrait) * Nina Foch (Pilot 1: Prescription: Murder) * Anne Francis (Episode 2.6 A Stitch in Crime) * Deidre Hall (Episode 9.2 Columbo Cries Wolf) * Rosanna Huffman (Episode 1.4 Suitable for Framing) * Ida Lupino (Episode 3.7: Swan Song) * Janet Margolin (Episode 9.6 Murder in Malibu) * Rue McClanahan (Episode 10.12 Ashes to Ashes) * Rosemary Murphy (Episode 3.8 A Friend in Deed) * Julie Newmar (Episode 2.8 Double Shock) * Cheryl Paris (Episode 10.3 Columbo and the Murder of a Rock Star) * Martha Scott (Episode 4.5 Playback) * Pippa Scott (Episode 2.5 Requiem for a Falling Star) * Unknown Actress 74-A (Episode 3.8 A Friend in Deed) * Unknown Actress 89-A (Episode 8.2 Murder, Smoke and Shadows) *Bonnie Van Dyke (Episode 3.7: Swan Song) *Lesley Ann Warren (Episode 4.6 A Deadly State of Mind) Gallery Stephenelliott.jpg|Stephen Elliott Category:TV Series Category:1971 TV series debuts Category:1978 TV series endings Category:1989 TV series debuts Category:2003 TV series endings Category:NBC TV series Category:ABC TV series Category:Mystery Category:Crime Category:TV series by Universal/NBC Universal Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners